


It wasn't a big fire Ashton!

by synfulshark



Series: All Supply Store [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mall AU, gay shit, shitty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synfulshark/pseuds/synfulshark
Summary: Luke burned down his previous job, well slightly. he won't ever admit that it was a actual fire. following this is his life in his new job.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: All Supply Store [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591510
Kudos: 8





	It wasn't a big fire Ashton!

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a first chapter a small snipit to see if anyone would be interested in actually seeing smaller chapters of each couple which I plan on. but eh. also I have dyslexia and I am slowly relearning proper grammer and such. so please bare with me. also no Beta.

The confusion on the blondes face was beyond clear as he held the printed out and filled out paper in his hands, the black wild and messy haired boy who was talking to him seemed to be speaking a langauge he had never heard, Luke just stared at him as if he had a extra head. He bit his lip as he waited for the boy to finish applying his lipstick and he sighed out. “Okay love, what can I do for yah?” Luke bit his lip, this was such a bad idea, he took a shakey little breath of air and he sighed out holding the paper out. “I uh, saw you were hiring and I applied...um said to turn in my application,” he whispered out some what intimidated by the make up wearing male in front of him. 

It's not like Luke hadn't seen other males wear make up before but he had never spoke to any of them, he eyed the boys nail polish with a flare of jealous want, he had always wanted to give some of it a try but was far to nervous. “Oh yeah, OY BLONDIE,” the dark haired boy in his work uniform at the counter shouted, a tall lanky tattooed covered male eye twitched but walked over. “Yeah Dom?” he asked raising a eye brow. Luke felt his throat get tighter, the male looked like he could run a fucking gang, he nodded waving shyly at the other blonde. 

“Oy, kids applying, I'm takin' meh fookin break,” the black haired male slipped out from behind the counter and he winked at them before he pulled out a pack of smokes and headed out of the shop. The blonde male eye twitched again but he turned to Luke. “Applying kid?” he motioned for him to follow him to a back room, when Luke had started this adventure to find himself a new job after he had been fired from his last one. We don't speak of the incident over at Doughnuts Pretzels Bagels and more, he still got scared to touch the toaster every morning. He never knew he would be applying at the one for all shop in the mall, he was positive he had tried everywhere else, most of the shops had seen him coming and slammed the store doors closed. 

He had a reputation, once in the back room Luke blinked back shock as he saw the blonde light up what he assumed was a joint, was...was this legal? What...the..fuck. The blonde looked up, his eyes clear and bright as he spoke the joint balanced between his lips, he took a few hits then stuffed it out. “I'll be straight with you kid, you have a reputation,” Fuck. Luke knew he did he nodded as he licked over his plump lips nervously tugging at his lip ring. “But I'll be honest, we're fucked when it comes to staff cause we lost two of our best guys this week...one left to move and we aren't gunna talk about the other,” the blonde trailed off with a wince. 

“Um, I heard there was a fight in the store...,” Luke muttered out softly. The older male sighed and nodded. “Louis and Nick yeah, regardless Nick is shit gone and I'm low on staff and I'm hiring two new guys and like fuck all has applied,” he grunted out, Luke bit his lip. “Um is it because?” he started but the other male held his hand up to pause him. “Louis? Yeah pretty much, but kid is good at what he does he and Mike just....they intimidate people and well, If Louis and Dom work the same shift it's like trying to understand fuck all gibberish,” the blonde ,male looked over the application.

Luke felt a spark of hope at possibly being hired. “So Listen up Luke is it?” he paused waiting on Luke to nod his affirmation before he went on. “Yeah. Luke, I'm gunna give you a chance because like I said we're fucked on luck with finding anyone who wants to work here and from what Stan over at Doughnuts and shit you want to work good you just....are a fucking nightmare with kitchen supplies so that said,” the blonde slid over a shirt and name tag as well as a few other needed employee supplies. 

“Welcome to fucking hell man, just...don't burn it down,” the tall male stood and Luke grabbed the stuff holding it close to his chest almost in tears at someone giving him a chance again. “I didn't...it wasn't a big fire,” he whispered out sparing shudder at the memory of the doughnut shop. “Kid, melted pretzel display, you are a mall legend, but I think you can make this place work, names Col but you can call me Kells everyone does,” he shrugged as he headed out and motioned for Luke to follow him. Luke kept up at a rushed pace as the tall male Kells was it? Showed him around the store and the many departments and areas, he was still shocked he would be working here. “So I'm going to start you off in Dom and Mike's department, they'll train you on the way shit works, uh I see you worked cashier at...,” Kells wrinkled his nose in thought. “Uh all my jobs at some point yeah,” Luke muttered blushing, nodding he motioned for him to follow and lead him to the counter where the black haired boy was engaging in a wild and loud conversation with a red and blue haired male who was nodding. 

“Dom,” Kells motioned after they had been ignored, the boy Dom apparently snapped his eyes to the blondes, he had beautiful vibrant blue green eyes Luke noted and he felt at ease with his wide happy smile, the lipstick a bit smudged at the side of his mouth. “This is Luke, he's your trainee, don't let Louis fuck him up, later kid,” Kells headed back down to what Luke assumed was his office, The two behind the counter let out soft giggles before motioning for Luke to join them, Luke tugged his shirt over his own and he scribbled out his name on the name tag and eyed the other two, the multi colored haired male was looking him up and down with a thoughtful face. “You...doughnuts,” he spoke covering his face.   
\  
Dom's eyes went wide. “Fook! I knew you looked like I knew yah, you burned down doughnuts and pretzels!” Dom bounced around causing Luke to sink down into himself a bit. “It...it didn't burn down to much,” he whispered out toying with the edge of his shirt as he shifted on his feet. “Ash....Ashton said it was a small fire,” he mumbled knowing that his previous coworker had left before Luke was 'fired' and came to work at the All supply store he was currently in. 

“Dude...the floor around it was scorched,” Multi haired boy said excitedly. “Just don't tell Louis you did it, he loved the doughnuts,” Dom chuckled as he leaned back on the counter ignoring a woman who had walked up with her items. “Yeah uh, he came by every morning...I've been sending him gift cards to the new doughnut place by way of Ash,” Luke muttered softly. 

If one thing was clear in the South Mates Mall was no one fucked with Louis Tomlinson or you were black listed and he hated you and no one wanted to be hated by the short male. The woman coughed to get attention, Dom glanced over at her looked her up and down then turned back to the other two. “Oy, so we all gotta grab lunch on our break together,” the black haired male nodded his head as he spoke, the woman huffed and stomped a bit, Dom turned and crinkled up his nose.

“I saw yah bloody git, don't get yeh knickers in a twist,” he grunted as he started to ring her stuff up, taking joy in telling her that the coupon she wanted to use was no longer any good, she stomped out ranting about a bad review. Dom shrugged as he grabbed a water bottle and sipped. “Not like I don't have a ton, anyways Luke this is Mike, I'm Dominic, but you can call me Dom, or something, most people just call me random shit,” he mumbled out, Mike raised his head in greeting. 

Luke blushed a bit as he finally took in all of Mike, Michael? He thought as he recognized him, of course he did, he might have been the reason that doughnuts burned down to be honest, he often distracted Luke on his work break, he would be far to beautiful and charming across the food court, it was most likely if not positively why the doughnut shop went up in flames. Luke blushed as he felt like he was looking to long at the beautiful face of the kitten like male, he ducked his head as he turned to follow Dom's orders as he showed him how to work everything. A hour and a half later was when shit started to get real. 

Louis walked into the store in what could only be called a titanic sized bad mood, his eyes showed nothing but anger, his shaggy styled hair swayed as he fumed and walked to the counter slamming down his coffee cup with such force that even a woman two isles over yelped and ran. “The fook is his bloody fookin problem!” he almost shouted, Luke blinked as he moved out of a habit to slightly hide behind Dom, Michael scoffed and pulled Luke over to him snorting a bit as he watched on his eyes sparkling green twinkling under the lights. “What the fook is up his fucking hole!” Louis shoved the cup toward Dom who picked it up and he choked back laughter as he read it. “Short bitch,” he whispered out showing the name printed on it in light swirly hand writing.

“He also HE ALSO MIND YOU DOM! Had the aldasity to...ALDASITY MIND YOU to tell me maybe I should lay off the scone because it was going to go to my already thick hips..THICK HIPS DOMINIC DO I HAVE THICK HIPS!!!” the shout was ear shattering, Kells peeked around the office door a eye brow raised and then spotted Louis rolled his eyes and went back. 

Louis eyes narrowed as he dared either of the three to speak, he noticed Luke and his eye twitched but then Luke hurriedly spoke. “Lou, I don't think they are thick...they look good!” he hurried to say nodding his blonde hair falling into his eyes a bit. Louis seemed to take the other male taking his side as a good enough reason to approve of him, he cocked his hip out to the side as he placed his hands on his hips. 

“That fookin Styles is a blind fook!” he ranted, Luke nodded as he saw Michael chuckle but nod in agreement, Luke had known of the feud between Louis and Harry for as long as he had worked in the mall, which was a long time, he knew that most people said they only fought to avoid fucking in the food court, Luke thought he would bet cash money that they had or would end up fucking in the food court one day, the sexual tension rolling off them was enough to cause people second hand orgasm. 

“God Lou just make a move,” Dom muttered out with a laugh loud enough to break glass. Louis wrinkled his pinched face up at him grabbing the cup off the counter. “Why don't you go suck a rap dick,” he spat before he stormed off to the back room to change, Dom giggled out as he flipped off the retreating form. Luke was not exactly sure what he had gotten himself into when he had decided to attempt to work here. By the end of his work day he had met most of the other employees, he knew Ashton already who was the assistant Manager, and then he had met his new coworker Calum who he had worked with a few times at other jobs, they tended to get fired together. 

It was a wee bit of a shock that Kells would hire both of them, but he figured it was a given when he saw who the other employee was, Calum and Zayn had always been close, and not at all a shock when Luke saw Zayn was the second in command after Kells and Ashton, his bright name tag stating he was also a assistant manager. Luke pitted any Karen who tried to fuck with the heavily tattooed man. By the end of the work day Luke was sure he would be fine, and if he ran past the chard remains of doughnuts pretzels and bagels well, who would anyone be to judge him. 

Two weeks into Luke's new job and only one fire which he proudly didn't even start, (Dom blamed a ghost) and it was going so well, he had a changing scheduled when it came to whom he worked with but he noticed that Kells hardly let the loudest members of the team work at the same time, meaning only twice a week did a one hour window where Dom and Louis would be shouting at each other in some kind of slang from their home town. Luke had also learned that Calum would sneak him in baked goods any chance he got. 

Also that the guys who worked at the music store were pretty cool and fun to hang out with during lunches. What sadly he hadn't learned was that his old boss was standing in front of him at the counter tapping his foot as Luke rang him up with shaking hands, Luke noticed that his eye brows still hadn't grown back in properly. The man was snapping every few seconds at Luke calling him every single name he could come up with, Luke was alone in the front since Dom had been called back into the back of the store to help with inventory with Kells. Luke was close to a panic attack, his poor soft emotional heart was shattering as he with shaking hands tried to ring up a pot holder. “Can't you even fucking ring up anything what the fuck is wrong with you!” the man snapped. 

Luke felt his heart contract and his lungs starting to close up, his hands shaking he dropped the pot holder and was about to reply when he heard a thick husky voice. “Why don't you leave the kid alone, he's doing his fucking best mate,” the cool dark caramel like skinned tattooed male raised a eye brow as he stepped into the store his leather jacket pulled close. “He's a complete fuck wit,” his old boss snapped motioning to Luke. “He ruined my shop!” Luke felt a sharp pain in his chest, would anyone ever forget about it?. “Well mate seems you need to find a different store to shop it ay?” Zayn asked as he raised his eye brow more. 

The slightly balding man seemed to grow agitated more. “I can shop anywhere I damn please!,” he turned to Luke. “Get me your manager!” Luke stuttered as he looked at Zayn questioningly, the male smirked a smidge as he slipped the leather coat off tossing it behind the counter as he walked closer to the short bald man. “I'm his manager and I say you should find a different store to shop in, Luke is one of our best employees,” Zayn puffed his chest out a bit his dark hair styled in a very punk style as he gave the man a slight glare, at times Luke was never sure if Zayn was either a god or a devil. 

The balding man stormed out long forgotten was his bag of items, Luke moved them into his return to shelf stock as he looked at Zayn with a thankful sigh. “Thanks man,” he whispered out running a hand through his dirty blonde locks. “I'm not lying either, so far you are one of the best, I've almost fired Lou three times this week,” Zayn winked as he heard a 'FOOK OFF' from a few isles over as he ruffled Luke's hair before heading to check in with everyone else. Luke sighed out as he rested against the counter. 

Calum slipped into the store a bit later, clocking in and joining Luke behind the register as he tossed the blonde a muffin and he sipped his frappe. “Saw your boy over at the coffee shop,” Calum mumbled between bites of banana nut, Luke debated their friendship in that moment., “He isn't my boy,” Luke grumbled out as he glanced out the mall entrance and over to the coffee shop where he could see Michael at a table with a book and his head phones in. “If you say so, he's your boy just like Styles is Lou's,” Calum mumbled as he sipped his drink. “FOOKIN TAKE THAT BACK HOOD OR I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!” Calum raised a brow as he looked at Luke. “Where is he?” 

Luke snorted a giggle and pointed over to where a few isles over Louis was fighting to put together some kind of display a lot taller than he himself. Calum gave a small nod before looking back at Luke. “He bought that muffin for you, the hot curly haired baker ,made it,” Calum winked at Luke as he heard Louis screech out something before he and the display both tumbled over. Giggles and laughter spilled out from the two at the counter. “So, Zayn's mortal enemy and Lou's boy,” Calum started ignoring the shout of 'Not my fookin boy!' from the pile of cardboard that seemed to have given up moving. 

“Yeah?” Luke asked raising a brow. “Yeah, so, ignoring king of cardboard hell over there. Zee has this mortal enemy...worse than Lou and Haz,” Calum flicked a bite of muffin into his mouth. “His name shall not be spoken here!' the pile twitched. Both ignored it. “They are mates yeah?” nodding Luke waited for Calum to finish taking a bite out of his own muffin which tasted like heaven. “So, we needed a back room man yeah for heavy lifting?” Calum wiggled his eye brows as Luke gave a eye roll but nodded. The pile of cardboard slightly exploded as Louis popped out. “NO!” Calum smirked as he nodded. “Kells hired Liam,” he gushed out, Luke wrinkled his nose as he glanced between them. “But I thought he only needed two people?” Luke frowned, sudden worry spreading through him as he worried over being fired, Calum shook his head to stop his rambling thoughts. “No no no see we needed more, cause the dude in the back got fired for trying to pay Lou for sex,”: he nodded, Luke snorted as he remembered the confusion as Louis had attacked and trampled the six foot three man from the shift earlier that week. 

“So when does someone tell Zayn?” Luke questioned as he tossed away the trash from his muffin. A loud scream of “FUCK” from the back room seemed to answer that. “Looks like he told him,” Calum shrugged as he started to rearrange the things behind the counter, Louis was once again trying to fix the cardboard display. Luke wondered for a moment if he had a mortal enemy, his thoughts were cut short once Michael walked into the store and slipped behind the counter clocking in. Dom skipped out with his lip stick smudged around his lips as he clocked out and blew them each a kiss before vanishing out the doors. Luke would bet anything that Kells would be in the bathroom washing a slightly pink stain off his face. 

Two months into Luke's new job had him constantly missing the time he wasn't at work, the time he wasn't with his new found friends, what he had learned the moment Liam had joined their team was that some thing had happened in the paste to make Zayn and Liam mortal enemy's and it was not even a joke at all when people called them that, Liam always looked like a kicked puppy at times when Zayn would treat him like scum on his shoe, but then at other times Liam would have the ability to cut Zayn down with a few words. 

Liam was a comfortable sweet and loving guy, Luke figured there was some kind of back story there that no one understood, unfortunately there had been some bad in the work place over the last week, the normally smiling and cheerful Dom seemed to be deflated as he moved around like on auto pilot his shine in his eyes was almost faded to nothing as he avoided being around Kells at any and all costs and he had gone to many lengths to get his shifts changed to when only Ashton or Zayn was the working manager. Luke could figure that one out in a heart beat, he could see the all to clear hurt and heart break that sprang forth into Dom's eyes when he saw Kells on his phone or when a girl would come in and they would go have coffee in the shop Harry worked at. 

From what Calum told him, Kells had started seeing her recently, and that had led to the downfall. Luke had also started to spend more time running to get them all coffee between breaks, he had actually never spoken to Harry he seemed to always be gone when Luke was grabbing their drinks or busy with a customer, but he had learned that Harry twice this week had given the girl milk instead of soy milk in her coffee after he learned about it. Harry was the unsung hero of the mall gods at times like this, even Louis had given him a firm approving nod. 

Currently Luke was leaning back against the counter watching Michael and Calum have a debate over which candy was by far the best, he heard and smelt more than saw Zayn walk in, shoving his way into the store, Zayn always had a slight clinging scent of his brand of smokes and a twing of the sweet strand of weed he smoked on the mall roof that he thought no one knew about. He joined the other three behind the counter to clock in when a shout from the office made them all pause. 

“You been acting so fucked up! Flipping it on me....tell me tell me who do you love now?” the whole store went deadly quiet. “This shit is fookin keeping me up at night! I wanna know!” the crashing sound from the office was loud, the storming foot steps as Dom walked out of the office his combat boots and pink socks a blur as he ripped his name tag off his black shirt and turned half way to the door and threw it back at Kells who had ran out after him. “I fookin quit!” he was gone in a rush, leaving everyone in complete silence, blinking and open mouths staring after him. 

The time seemed to stand still before Kells let his hand fall from where he held the name tag, glancing around he gave a defeated grunt and mumbled. “Get...get back to work,” he defeatedly walked back into the office. The four behind the counter all made eye contact, they knew the situation had been boiling, no one had spoke about it, but it was clear that the day had finally come when it would explode. “He...he's coming back right?” Luke muttered out softly, everyone nodded positive the dark haired male would be back. 

A week later Dom hadn't come back besides to collect his things and to get his last check, he had cried a bit as he hugged everyone and told them he was going to be working over at the music shack two stores down and to come visit him. His replacement started a few days later, he was a average height blue haired guy. He had a spark to his eyes and a small grin at every joke he heard, he was beyond snarky and he fit right in. Cody seemed to be a good guy. But he just wasn't the same as Dom. Kells hadn't even hired him, it had been Ashton whom seemed to be picking up more shifts than Kells in the mean time. 

Luke liked Ashton, they had worked together a few times in the past and they both got along just fine, even if Ashton was always a ball of sunshine and sometimes Luke just needed to be in his sad little corner, at times like this he had to go find Mikey or find Zayn who's energy washed over him in waves. By the four month mark it was beyond obvious to everyone and not just Luke why Zayn hated Liam so much. 

That reason was a girl named Breanna, she seemed nice enough at times, she worked at ChunkyChicnken but was a vegan...Luke instantly disliked her because she was trying to force Liam to stop eating meat. He asked the whole store and everyone agreed, he even made random angry hand gestures at Harry across the mall who made them back assuring him he to hated her. Luke had gathered from his contacts, his friend Iggy from the record store that Dom had switched to working at that Breanna had a gold ring in her sights and to become Misses Payn. Iggy said she was just a vegan bitch and she used to tell the record store they were going to kill the earth because they sold animal abuse products. Iggy had to forceabily remove her. 

Dom hated her as well, they would discuss why she was even around when they all met up for lunch in the food court, (as far from the slowly being rebuilt doughnuts at Luke's request) it had all come to light the moment she walked in, her peta wanna be little ass making her way over to Liam and pecking him on the cheek as she tossed a glare over at Zayn, whom raised a eye brow before turning away. Luke knew that look just like he had when he had seen Dom going down hill, but the difference was that it seemed Liam and Zayn had been going through this for years. 

From what he had gathered(Calum gossiped a lot okay) he had learned that Zayn and Liam had been best friends and close as they could possibly be in high school and just out of it, they had looked to be the closest of friends and possible, what Calum said he guessed had happened is Liam met Breanna after the two had spent a entire summer attached at the hip and she had become a giant block in their life. 

Soon after Zayn and Liam had started fighting much like Dom and Kells had but it wasn't as horrible, to the point they fought was when Breanna would make snide rude comments about Zayn, there for he had completely stopped coming around. Luke shipped it was all he knew, he heavily shipped what he and the others called Ziam. They all supported Ziam. Luke had taken to drinking his water bottle passive aggressively when Breanna would look his way, he wasn't exactly sure the impact it had on anything but he wanted her to know he disliked her. Michael assured him that his passive aggressive water bottle drinking was very effective in this. 

Breanna had taken to stopping by during Liam's shifts and following him around as if she was keeping a watch on him, Zayn ever growing tired and annoyed of this would lean into Luke when they took smoke breaks even if Luke didn't smoke, he would lean into him and tell him about how he just wished she would go away. 

It all came to a boiling point much like the tension with Dom and Kells one day when Breanna was leaning against the counter watching Liam move the heavier items around, she was sipping from some kind of bitch drink. Luke was sitting with Michael behind the counter as Zayn was working on putting up some of the decorations for Valentines day, at that moment that's when she the shit hit the fan. “God Li I wont ever know why you work here, surrounded by so much gay,” she spat out bitterly, Liam's shoulders tensed up as he chose to ignore her, Luke and Michael spotted Zayn's body freeze for a moment before he went on ignoring her. 

Luke and Michael felt on edge ready to snap. She kept on. “Like...I know thankfully you've stopped hanging out with that thing, but really Li getting a job with him? You know he stares at you, it's gross you should file sexual harassment charges!” she hissed, Luke snapped his eyes to look over at Zayn who stopped his decorating and he was shaking a bit, Luke knew that Zayn was a strong guy but...his fear and dislike of homophobic people was a trigger, reminding him of his past with his family, Luke knew it affected him. Luke moved towards him but Michael shook his head as he gripped the smaller males hips. 

“All of you should, I would have thought he would be fired by now, I mean I heard Kimmy telling me the other day that the other gay finally got fired, he was trying to sexually harass her boyfriend...I think we should all get together and go talk to him and get him fired too!” she huffed out sipping her drink, Zayn grabbed his leather jacket and he pulled it on moving over to clock out for his break as he eyed the doors. Everyone thought Zayn would be the first one to snap, but as Zayn reached the exit of the store where Dom had just walked up looking concerned, Luke supposed Zayn had texted him. It was Liam who spoke. 

He had turned to glare at Breanna. “Zayn,” he spoke flatly, the dark skinned male turned his eyes on him in question, Breanna crinkled up her nose. “What?” she spat. “Zayn, his name is Zayn,” he spoke his voice level never moving as he clenched his hands into fists, Zayn was watching him with a level of excitement and hope, Dom rubbing his arm as the argument had drown Kells out of the back room and he leaned on the wall his eyes darting around, a slight look on pain passing over his face as he locked eyes with Dom, Dom bit his lip, his lipstick a dark purple sad looking color as he nodded to Zayn and then to Liam and Breanna mouthing something at him, Kells just gave a concerned nod. 

Breanna huffed. “I know that Liam, of course I do, the fag used to harass us constantly and never leave us alone, honestly Colson you should just fire him, he's a sexual pervert! He's going to try touching one of you! Let him go be a gay freak with the other bitch,” she waved a dismissive hand towards Dom and Zayn. It was at that moment that Liam and Kells made to move towards her, they both knew better than to do anything, but before either of them could get close enough Louis was in her face, he had been casually stocking shelves in the corner, he was in her face, his eyes wide and filled with fire as he snarled at her, he was shorter than her. “You fookin bitch of a cow! Everyone in this fookin store is gay or half gay!” he shouted at her his eyes shinning in anger. “What...you have to be fucking kidding me, which ones of you are gay?” she shouted out shocked. Every single hand raised in the store, not one person had their hand down. Including Liam and Kells. “You are not!” she banshee screamed. The boys all stared, Zayn's eyes locked on Liam's, his eyes wide, Dom was just smirking a bit as he nudged at Zayn. 

“Go get your fookin man.,” he whispered out softly. Liam moved close to Breanna and he moved Louis out of the way. “We're over, you can't fucking talk to Zayn like that..he might be a ass but he's mine and he always will be,” he snarled before he turned and he calmly walked over to Zayn tugging him into his space and kissed him fiercely and deeply as he pulled back a wide smile on Zayn's face. Liam glanced at Kells. “I'm going on break,” and he stormed out pulling a confused but happy looking Zyan with him. Before she could even start screaming Kells moved forward and he pointed to the door. “You can leave now and not come back,” 

she screamed and stormed out as she threw her drink at the wall, Luke groaned and went to get the cleaning supplies, he wasn't exactly sure what happened while he was gone but when he came back there was a dark purple like smudge along Kell's lips and Dom looked a wreck, Michael was cat calling. Cody the still newish employee was looking confused, his eyes wide as he just stood there. Luke sighed, he missed it he hoped someone had gotten it on camera. 

Luke went to work cleaning up the wall and floor, his nose wrinkled up at the smell from the bitter drink. He wished at times that he wasn't the smallest so he could force someone else to do this. Louis made his excuse to leave as he clocked out and left, soon everyone kind of wondered off and left Luke and Michael and Cody running the front of the shop, Calum walked in stuffing some fries into his mouth confused as Ashton followed him in. “I think I just saw Zayn and Liam making out against Zayn's bike...am I wrong?” Calum questioned, Ashton was rubbing his temples, Luke thought Ashton needed a award for how much he put up with. 

“Yeah Breanna out, Zayn in,.” Luke muttered as he finished the mess and he headed back to the counter and fell back to lean into Michael. The thing was over the last few months he had grown closer to Michael, he had waited by hoping that the now blonde male might feel the same way about him, he was lost in the others eyes most of his shifts at work. He just...he wanted Michael to love him. 

Michael wrapped his arms around Luke, shaking his head as he hip bumped him. “Cmon kid, lets take our lunch break, I'll take you to the make up store you and Dom like to go to,” Michael clocked them out and pulled him out of the store, pulling Luke along to the large make up store Luke's eyes went wide at the sight. “Really?” Michael chuckled as he nudged into the other blonde and pulled him along the store isles. “Pick out ten things, be careful picking out your ten things, and I'll get them, call it a late birthday gift,” Luke beamed as he headed down the isles his eyes taking in every sight, his lips bitten as he picked out a few bottles of glitter, some eye shadow, and some nail polish. 

Luke looked beyond happy, Michael smiled as he watched the younger boy holding the items to his chest like a treasure. Michael headed with him to the counter as he paid and the bag was handed over to Luke he clutched it to his chest. “Thank you,” he whispered out softly his eyes bright. Michael just shushed him as he pulled him along to the food court. 

Almost seven months into his job Michael and Luke spent most days together even if they didn't work they would be calling or texting non stop. They were hardly away from each other. Dom had come back to the shop and he was back to his normal job, Kimmy had never been seen from again except when they crossed her path over at the pizza box in the food court where she had started working. Zayn and Liam were shy and new in their relationship but Luke would admit he had walked in on them many a time making out in the break room. Same could be said for Dom and Kells but more so in Kell's office. Luke just wondered if he would get his turn soon.


End file.
